


A date

by Readerstories



Series: Greg Lestrade x reader [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you write a Lestrade/Reader fix where he takes you on a date for the first time to a restaurant and he’s really nervous and cute? Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A date

Lestrade keep fidgeting with the sleeve of his shirt. He was nervous to say the least. This was his first date after the divorce and it was with you, of all people. You and Lestrade had met a New Years party at 221B a couple of years back.

You had known John when you were kids, an had kept in touch trough e-mails and a few phone calls. So when he invited you to celebrate New Years Eve at his and Sherlock’s flat, you had gladly accepted, looking forward to seeing him again and meet his new friends. You had hit of well with everyone, (even Sherlock. Apparently sarcasm was a good way to him tolerating you.) But you had probably hit the best of with Lestrade. At the time he was still with his wife, so you remained just friends. You met occasionally, London was not really that big, so you kind of bumped into each other. Sometimes you would talk and walk together, maybe with a coffee in hand, other times there was only a few words exchanged between you two before you parted ways again.

After Sherlock’s “death”, these meetings became rarer and quieter. When Sherlock came back, they picked up again, and after a while Lestrade finally asked you on a date. No more wife. You had said yes at once. When you entered the restaurant, Lestrade gave a little wave, alerting you of his position. When you walk over, he can’t help but taking in how you look. You’re wearing a black, knee-long dress, with long sleeves, a simple silver belt around your waist, and silver flats. Lestrade smiles and gets up, takes your hand and kisses it. You giggle when you both sit down.

“Forever a real gentleman Lestrade?” you say with a raised eyebrow. A slight blush cover his cheeks.

“Please, call me Greg. When you call me Lestrade it makes me think of my colleagues.”

“Well, I snatched it up from John and Sherlock, so I guess it have become a habit. Old habits die hard I see.” He gives you a soft smile and you smile back. The next few hours go by very fast. Lestrade, no Greg you correct yourself, is very nice. Even tough he’s nervous, and sometimes stumble over his sentences because of it, you’re having fun. At one point, when the dinner and desert are eaten and cleaned away, he confesses that he wants to kiss you.

“Why don’t you then?” you ask. He gapes and shuffle in his seat, but before he can do anything else than blushing, you roll your eyes and pull him after his tie. Leaning closer, meeting him in the middle, you kiss him. The kiss is short, Lestrade only manages to think the he likes the feeling of your lips against his before you’re pulling away.

You let go of his tie, and plop back down in your chair. The awestruck look on Lestrade’s face makes you start laughing so hard that you shake, and that seems to wake him up from whatever trance he had gone into. He sits down himself and joins you laughing, although a bit quieter and with a slight blush to his cheeks. You never knew that Lestrade could blush so much. A few of the other restaurant goers looks at you like you’re crazy, but neither of you can give yourself to care. 

Several hours later, the restaurant closes. You and Lestrade leave, walking hand in hand, still talking. It seemed like you would never run out of topics to talk about. When you reach your flat, he tries to leave with a single kiss, but you’re having none of that. You use his tie to your advantage again, and pull him closer for a longer and hotter kiss. He’s a bit shocked at first, and blushes even more (how could a grown ass man be so adorable?), but returns the kiss soon enough.

Lips slides against lips, and soon a tongue slips out, asking for permission. It’s allowed and soon one of you lets out a moan. Neither you or Greg knows from who, but it makes you reach for the door keys in your pocket. After a few tries, you finally manage to get the key in the lock, and you stumble in, dragging him with you. You only stop when your back hits the wall and he kicks the door closed.

“I feel like a damn teenager” he mumbles out between kisses.

“Wanna drink coffee so you can feel a little more like an adult?” you retort.

“No, definitely not.” After a while you make your way to the bedroom and the coffee is forgotten until next morning, when you mumble something about needing to make coffee so you can wake up properly. But your actions contradict your words, instead you just snuggle closer to Greg and fall back asleep. You discover that he isn’t a morning person either, so most of the day is spent in your bed. When he leaves in the evening, it is with a promise of another date and lingering kisses.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
